mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Humanity's Course 2 (Map Game)
Humanity's Course 2 is a sequel to the original map game, Humanity's Course on Future Wikia. I, AllThingsCombined was the head mod on that map game and I felt like it needed a sequel; and here I am! Rules (PLEASE READ BEFORE JOINING) *'No cursing or foul language', you will be removed from the map game *'No racist comments', you will also be removed from the map game *Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page *The game creator's word overrides all others *The head mod's word overrides all except the game creators *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *'Please stay active! '''Check back at least every 2 days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you '''MUST GET PERMISSION BY THE GAME CREATOR!!' *'STAY PLAUSIBLE' *'After 3 implausibilities, you will be banned' *Both parties must agree to an alliance *'PLEASE! PUT YOUR COUNTRIES' FLAG BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE BULLET LIST!' *'HAVE FUN!' Mods *''Game Creator:'' AllThingsCombined *''Head Mod:'' *''Map Mod:'' Trish pt7 *''Mod:'' Apply for Modships Here: ''(currently open!)'' Backstory Situation in 2016 Earth is at a very crucial point at this moment in time. In the United States, the presidential election is underway and the winner will possibly change the world for the better or for the worse. Meanwhile, Great Britain is deciding weather or not to leave the European Union, putting the Schengen Agreement in danger for all European Union Members. In West Europe, countries are growing more scared of Russia as they tease them and show off their military might. In the Middle East, it is total ciaos. Palestine and Israel are at each other's throats, with one wrong move could result in war; the Islamic State (aka ISIS) is taking over Iraq and Syria by the day with the United States supporting Kurdish Rebels, and Russia supporting Syrian President Assad's regime. Map Nations * Germany - Epic * Ukraine - AllThingsCombined * Portugal ''' - User:KingSepron * '''Israel - lord falconis * Australia- Trish pt7 (talk) 23:02, June 12, 2016 (UTC) * Norway-NYEHEHEHEHEH Fallen/Occupied/Former Nations/Regions Articles Archives Game play 2016 * Ukraine: With the resignation of Arseniy Yatsenyuk as Prime Minister, the Chairman of the Verkhovna Rada, Volodymyr Groysman is appointed in place of Yatsenyuk. New Prime Minister Groysman announces that for the rest of his term as PM, he will fight corruption issues in the Government that had lead to Yatsenyuk's resignation; along with building closer relations with the European Union. President Poroshenko announces that he will introduce a bill to the Verkhovna Rada that will use PM Groysman's ideas about fighting corruption across Ukraine forever. The bill is called "antykoruptsiyna Bill (eng: Anti-Corruption Bill)" that will require all office holders to be examined and checked for corruption, along with checking all finances during their camping to be elected to the office. The bill will take effect in the following year. Also, President Poroshenko sends 1,560 National Guard troops to the Donbass region to fight the Pro-Russian rebels that have been pushing and almost taking over all of the Donbass region. Poroshenko announces that voting in any election will be not held in rebel held regions until the rebellion is over. Yatsenyuk wants to move troops into the Russian held Crimea, which is starting to gain steam in the Rada. * Germany:'We upgrade our military.'We ask Austria, the Czecks, Italy, Bosnia, Croatia, Hungary, and Slovakia to join us in a new nation called Europa. **'Governments of Austria, Czech Republic, Italy, Bosnia, Croatia, Hungary, and Slovakia:' All 7 countries deny the request, preferring to remain sovereign. **I just want to see the RNG for this. **Theoretically Bosnia is a bit of a difficult one due to the Islamic Bosnian ethnic group, but Austria could be taken easier since they are a form of Germanic people. Trish pt7 (talk) 03:47, June 13, 2016 (UTC) * Australia- We continue to keep a close eye on Islamic immigrants. A 2 year Australian Outback road upgrade and repair project starts takes place. Corruption and urban drug use are cracked down on, especially in Sidney and Melbourne. Plans are set forth for closer relations with Papua New Guinea, Vanuatu, the Solomon Islands and New Zealand. Trade deals and treaty of friendship are offered to Papua New Guinea, Vanuatu, the Solomon Islands and New Zealand. A new frigate is built in Perth and the city's harbour is expanded. Spasers, Masers and MOSFET metal–oxide–semiconductor field-effect transistors are all to be developed and perfected over the next 2 years. *'Israel- '''we build 5 new churches, 2 of them to islam, 2 to Judaism, and 1 to Christianity. We also make 23 new tanks, and attempt a removal of all Palestine. We offer 20k to eygypt for sinie Peninsula. MOD RESPONSE needed * '''Norway':We ask neighboring countries Sweden, Denmark, Iceland and Finland if they want to merge into a more powerful Republic of Scandinavia. We also begin upgrading military. We ask Germany for trade ties. Category:Map Games Category:Sequel